


spring

by adabarbacarisi (sophreadsfics)



Series: prompted drabbles [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, M/M, Married Barisi, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophreadsfics/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: I asked for drabble prompts on twitter and this is one from Stephanie: Barisi with a puppy.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: prompted drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



It's the first day of spring and Sonny is content to enjoy the sunshine in the park on his first Saturday off work in weeks. He is walking with his husband's hand in his left, and their dog's lead in his right. She is six months old now, full of energy and eager to explore everything she can. Her harness is sunshine yellow and looks adorable against her warm brown fur, and her tail wags as her little paws try to go faster than her owner's will let her. An afternoon of peace in the city with those he loves.


End file.
